Serenity
by Serenity2
Summary: Lady Serenity meets her match.
1. Prologue

Serenity  
Prologue  
By PrincessLittle_Serenity  
Email @ buffynamil@hotmail.com  
Website @ http://www.crosswinds.net/~plsere/  
  
Lady Serenity was a fair maiden with hair the color of golden  
sunshine and eyes as blue as the sky. She wore her hair in two  
buns with long streamers of hair escaping them. She was petit  
and had creamy skin with a perfect complexion. She was heiress  
to a fairly large fortune and had many suitors, however none   
ever seemed to get her attention. One Duke, Duke Vincint   
Harrington, was rather persistent and very annoying. He was the  
source of many problems for the Lady, but that is a topic for   
another time.  
Lady Serenity was not very high in social standings but she   
was still well known and highly respected. There was even talk   
within the Golden Palace that the King was going to give her a   
higher title and more lands within the next year or two, for   
he wanted to have his son married to the "Beautiful Lady   
Serenity", as the court would call her. Many men believed she   
was an Angel sent from above to grace mankind with her beauty.  
Throughout the praise and admiration Serenity remained humble   
and shy. She was easy to hurt and the Duchess Beryl Cormon took  
advantage of that. Whenever they met Duchess Beryl would insult   
and berate Lady Serenity constantly. Lady Serenity, however   
said nothing of this to the Court or the King. Beryl knew if   
Serenitiy had said anything the King would banish her because  
Serenity was a favorite of his and of the Court's. How a Lady  
got to be so favored is a baffling mystery that will probably  
never understood.   
Serenity had dear and close friends, Lady Ami Constance, Lady   
Minako Loralee, Lady Makoto Victoria, and Princess Rei   
Rosalline of the Golden Kingdom. Even though she had loyal and  
trusted friend she was lonely.. a piece of her was still missing  
and only on rainy days when she was alone, which was not often,  
in her room would she fell sadness. However her sadness would   
not exist much longer for she would soon be given the title of  
Princess of the Northern Lands of the Golden Kingdom and will  
meet the one person who can make her whole. Prince Endymon of  
the Golden Kingdom.  
  
Authors Note:  
I'd like to thank my family and friends for always supporting  
and helping me. I'd also like to thank all the people who might  
actually email me for this story... (hopes for email). This was  
kinda an intro to the story and a small glimpse on the character  
Serenity. Endymon should make his appearance sometime soon. Hope  
to hear from you soon. Till next time..  
-PrincessLittle_Serenity 


	2. Chapter 1

Serenity  
Chapter 1  
By PrincessLittle_Serenity  
Email @ buffynamil@hotmail.com  
Website @ http://www.crosswinds.net/~plsere/  
  
It was sunny outside, the birds were chirping and everyone was  
happy. Lady Serenity was taking her daily trip to Court to talk  
with the other Ladies and Duchesses. Perhaps today I shall meet  
someone new and interesting.., Serenity thought while riding in  
the carriage, .. perhaps not. I just hope I don't see that Duke  
again today. He is sweet sometimes but I do wish he would leave   
me alone. Serenity sighed saddened at the thought of having to  
break the Dukes heart again. When will he understand that I don't  
link him in the manner he wishes me to be.  
"It will be so good to see Mako today," Serenity whispered to   
herself. For the last week Lady Makoto had not been around court  
because she had to go on a trip concerning land or something of   
the sort. Today however Makoto will be in Court and she can get   
Duke Harrington away from me, Serenity thought. Gladdened by the  
thought of seeing Mako threatening the pompous man Serenity popped  
her head out of a carriage window and watched happily as she   
approached the Castle gates. "Today shall be a wonderful day!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~ @ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
A coachman opened the door to the carriage and Lady Serenity  
stepped happily out of it and onto the grounds of the courtyard.   
Lady Serenity immediately spotted her friends Lady Makoto and   
Princess Rei chatting amiably, but could not see Lady Minako or  
Lady Ami anywhere.   
Lady Makoto was a tall brown haired beauty with green eyes and  
an amazing ability in the fighting arts. Although women in general  
were frowned upon for being able to fight, Makoto was one of the   
two women in the entire kingdom that could fight and she was   
admired for it. She often tried to best the Royal Guards, Malicite,  
Jedite, Nephlite, and Zoicite, she could beat Jedite, Nephlite,   
and Zoicite. No one besides the Prince of the Golden Kingdom   
could beat Malicite. Lady Makoto was also know for her expert   
cooking skills and her countless crushes.  
Princess Rei of the Golden Kingdom had black raven hair that had a  
hint of purple in it when the sunlight glinted off it and purple  
eyes. Her eye color is uncommon and when she was born she was   
said to be cursed by many but as she grew older they realised she  
was gifted not cursed and they hold her in the highest respect and  
have no foul words to describe their gifted princess. The Princess  
is also known for her fiery temper, that has a habit of being   
released on the Royal Guard, Jedite.  
Lady Serenity walked up to her friends with a dazzling smile on   
her face. "Hello Mako! Welcome home! Oh how I missed you! That Duke   
has been dreadfully annoying as of late."   
"Sere! I missed you to. Don't worry about Duke Harrington I'll   
beat him up if he annoys you again." Makoto encouraged the pouting  
Serenity. Where as the slightly angry Princess is waiting for her  
friend Serenity to say hello to her.  
Serenity catching on to the rather violent vibe given off from her  
friend happily says hello. The three of them chat about court  
gossip and the boys around the palace until Lady Ami and Lady Minako  
arrive.  
Lady Ami is short and petit with dark blue hair and light blue   
eyes. Many thought it odd that a person would have blue hair but it  
seemed to fit the young lady and so everyone at court over look that  
fact. Lady Ami is also one of the smartest people in the Golden   
Kingdom. Women were not thought of to be smart but Ami proved that  
a womans perspective to a subject is often very logical. The Royal  
Guard Zoicite is known to have a crush on the blue haired girl but  
both, unfortunately, are too shy to do anything about it.  
Lady Minako was of average height and had a slightly paler shade of  
blond hair than Lady Serenity's hair. Lady Minako also has blue eyes,  
but hers are the shade of a bottomless pool rather that sky or light  
blue like Lady Ami and Lady Serenity's. Lady Minako is the second  
lady in the Kingdom that knows how to fight. Together or separate   
Makoto and Minako make very tough opponents. Minako is also known  
for her songbird voice and wonderful acting abilities.   
"Hello Mako, Rei, Serenity!" Minako chirped happily.  
"Welcome home Mako," Ami said.  
"Hi Ami! Hi Mina!" The three chimed in unison.  
"Are we ready to go into the palace and see Father now?" Rei asked  
impatiently directing her anger towards the four giggling girls.  
"Alright Rei lets go," Serenity said saddened that the gossip got interrupted and because she saw Lady Beryl approaching them.  
"Lets hurry before the vulture reaches us," Makoto said when she   
spotted Beryl.  
"You know, Serenity, I heard that King Rowland was going to give   
you a higher title today and that there was to be another big   
announcement soon after made by your father, Lord Kenji," Minako  
said enthusiastically.   
"Rei is this true? Am I getting a higher title?" Serenity asked  
King Rowland's daughter.  
"I don't know... I guess we'll find out now won't we," Rei said.  
  
Authors Note:  
Now I know some of my references towards Ranks in Society and such may  
be incorrect but bear with me and pretend they're correct. And remember  
Email is a VERY good thing. buffynamil@hotmail.com  
Lotsa  
Love,  
PrincessLittle_Serenity 


	3. Chapter 2

Serenity  
Chapter 2  
By PrincessLittle_Serenity  
Email @ buffynamil@hotmail.com  
Website @ http://www.crosswinds.net/~plsere/  
  
  
The walls of the palace were alive with bright colors of  
gold and red. Servents were rushing about with preparing one  
thing or anther for their King. Ladys, Lords, Dukes, and   
Duchesses were all tring to find out what all the bustle was  
about. Why were the servents so busy? What does the King   
have planed that would cause such a fuss? No one knew except  
the King and one particular Lord that would not say a word  
about the King's plans.   
Lady Serenity was beyond confused. Why when there were no   
balls or royal functions planed were the servents running   
about adding decorations here and there in a manner of great  
celebration. This type of fuss was only made when a very high  
nobleman or lady were to be married, or when a highly esteemed  
Royal were visiting the Kingdom and a ball was to be held in  
their honor. Very odd.. Serenity thought.   
As Lady Serenity and her four companions, Princess Rei, Lady   
Makoto, Lady Minako, and Lady Ami, entered the Throne room   
Lady Serenity felt a growing unease. Why is everyone looking at  
me?? What is happening? What does the King have planed...  
"Lady Serenity," the Kings gental voice boomed throughout the  
room, "Welcome... I have an announcement to make in relevance to  
you."  
"An announcement Majesty?" Serenity's unsteady voice made some  
picture her as a rather elegant deer that has just been caught  
by surprise, "I was unaware of any arangments or developments in  
my life or on my land Majesty."  
"Serenity dear do calm yourself you are not in trouble and it is  
actually very good news," said the King feeling sorry for surprising   
the girl. "Lady Serenity heiress to the Tsukino fortune I hereby  
grant you partial rule over the Northern Lands of the Golden   
Kingdom, Thereby promoting you to the Royal Status of a Princess.  
You Princess Serenity of the Northern Lands of the Golden Kingdom  
should now be very secure and should be seeking a husband... of   
which your father Lord Kenji Tsukino has agreed to my proposal."  
"Majesty? I do not understand... What proposal?" Serenity's   
mind was racing... I'm a Princess.. Propsal?? To Whom??  
"Princess Serenity you are 18 years old and will be 19 within  
three months. Your father and I have agreed that it would be   
benifical to you and the Kingdom if you were to marry my Son,  
Prince Endymon of the Golden Kingdom."   
The court went wild with astonished whispers and curious gossip  
while the turmoil in Serenity's heart and mind were defening. She  
felt as if all she ever believed had been taken away from her  
and that the walls were closing in on her.. And so she did what  
all maidens would have done in her situation.. She Fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ @ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was so bright her eyes could hardly stand it. Where am  
I? Sernity wondered. The Royal Lion design was hainging on the wall  
with its bright red and gold mocking her, Telling her that what  
happened wasn't a dream. There was someone in the room with her  
she couldn't see the person, but she could fell him... yes it was  
a him she didn't know how she knew that. "Who's there? Where am I?"  
"You my Lady are in the Castle's medic. You had the curtisy of   
fainting after father announced our betrothal," the man said as he  
steped out of the shadows for her to see him for the first time.  
"Prince Endymon..."  
Prince Endymon had jet black hair that had a blueish tint to it  
when struck by the suns rays. His eyes were dark blue and piercing.  
Some would tremble before him when those eyes were flameing with  
anger or when they had a devilish tint to them and they knew he  
was up to no good. Prince Endymon was notorious for having many   
misstresses of noble or pesantry birth. If they were beautiful and  
he found they would willingly give what he wanted they were soon  
to be his misstress. However none ever lasted more than a month.  
Lady Beryl had however the most time with the Prince. She lasted one   
month and one day before he rid himself of her. And now he was to be   
tied down by this slip of a girl. One whose very image screamed   
innocence.  
"Yes.. I am Prince Endymon. And you, Princess Serenity, are to be my  
bride," he said spitefully, "I'll have you know I have no use for a  
bride nor did I request one of my father."  
"Nor do I wish to have a husband that is no more than a stranger to  
me!" Serenity wanted to cry. She was to be married in three months  
to a man she didn't even know much less wasn't even sure she liked.  
Prince Endymon strode up to Serenity's bedside and looked into her  
eyes. "You are an innocent dreamer, probably alot of trouble and  
a burden," Endymon said quietly, reading her eyes. The Prince then  
turned around and strode purposfully out of the room leaving   
a slightly dazed Princess in his quake.  
  
  
Authors Note:  
Thankies to the few people that emailed me. Hope you liked this chapter..  
Now really if Endymon was close to you and staring in your eyes wouldn't  
you be a tad dazed afterwards. I'd probly be daydreaming of what his  
kiss would be like... but seeing as how I had them just meet I'll make  
you all wait for the kiss scene... I don't know how long I can take not   
having them kiss...  
Email is a VERY good thing. buffynamil@hotmail.com  
Lotsa  
Love,  
PrincessLittle_Serenity 


	4. Chapter 3

Serenity  
Chapter 3  
By PrincessLittle_Serenity  
Email @ buffynamil@hotmail.com  
Website @ http://www.crosswinds.net/~plsere/  
  
  
"And then he just walked out of the room..." Serenity finished   
telling the tale of her encounter with Prince Endymon to her   
friends.   
"That was awfully strange of Endy..." Princess Rei stated.  
"Wow he's really that good looking... He must look like my -"  
"Makoto don't even say it, just don't." Mina said bewildered at  
the prospect of Makoto going into "old boyfriend" mode.  
"What? I was only going to say -"  
"Mako we know what you were going to say..." Ami cut Mako off.  
"Oh fine," Mako pouted, I was only going to say that he must look  
like my old boyfriend... Makoto mentally complained.  
"Well look at the bright side Sere at least we'll be sisters,"   
Rei said tring to cheer up the depressed girl.  
"That's good Rei but I don't even know Endymon much less love him.  
You know that my whole life I've dreampt of marring the man I love"  
Serenity said wavering on the verge of tears.  
Mina gently rubbed Serenity's back "Everything will be ok Sere...   
Don't worry.."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() * ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Damn it Endy! Why did you have to be so mean to Sere?!"   
"I wasn't being mean I was just stating what I saw in her eyes."   
Prince Endymon defended hiimself against his VERY angry sister.  
"You were just tring to get her to talk father into ending the   
betrothal weren't you? You know she is one of his faverates and   
so you tried to use it to your advantage!"  
"Rei you don't kno-"  
"The hell I don't! I know exactly what I'm talking about! Do you  
have any idea what Sere is feeling right now?! God! You're her   
husband to be and on your first meeting you're mean to her! You had  
better appoigise to her and make her happy!" and with that last very  
scary outburst Princess Rei stormed out of Endymon's chambers to go   
to let off steam on her faverate servent Chad. (AN... Who else could   
I have her vent on?). And so the dejected Endymon let out a sigh and  
ran a shaky hand through his hair.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() * ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
King Rowland sat in his chambers thinking over the situation he had  
placed Princess Serenity in.   
"You did what you had to do King of Earth," a female voice said from  
a darkened corner, "They are *The Destined* trust that the future shall   
be brighter when the Prince and Serenity are married."  
"How do you know that?! I've kept them apart their whole lives,.. a   
very difficult thing mind you, at YOUR request and now... Now Serenity  
is to be married to my son and she dosen't even know him! I think of  
her as a daughter..." Rowland finished sadly.  
"You don't think I feel bad? Sere is so important to me... but this is  
the way things had to happen. Otherwise..."  
"I know... I know" sadly the king looked into his fire place, thinking  
over the words just spoken between himself and the now vanished lady.  
  
  
Authors Note:  
I know I know kinda different than the other chapters... I jumped from  
one scene to the other.. but hey TV does it all the time so why can't I?  
Oh yeah this isn't tv... -.-'' Oh well. Bet you know who the Lady is..  
then again you might not. You'll find out who she is later. ^_^  
Love ya,  
PrincessLittle_Serenity 


	5. Chapter 4

Serenity  
Chapter 4  
By PrincessLittle_Serenity a.k.a Serenity  
Email @ Serenity@angelsenshi.com  
Website @ http://www.angelsenshi.com/  
  
AN: I wrote this story a while back, it has 10 chapters to it  
so far and more to come. I'll post them 2 at a time until I reach   
Chapter 10 and from then I'll post as often as I possibly can. I want  
to thank those of you that have reviewed the story so far and those   
that have emailed me privately. Your support means alot to me.  
Much Love, Serenity  
  
  
Princess Serenity was in her new Royal Chamers in the Golden Castle.  
She felt odly out of place in such a large room, but it was customary  
that any visiting or live-in Royal were to have their own chambers in  
the Castle. She would be going to the Northern Lands within the next  
week or two to get to know her new servents and the workers on the   
land. It's a big adjustment for the Princess nut she knew she could   
handle it, and if she couldn't she would have Mako and Ami with her,  
Mina and Rei had to stay at the Palace. An odd thing was that Prince  
Endymon was also attending the journy to the Northern Lands, by   
order of the King.   
Serenity sighed sadly, "I do not know how I shall ever survive a  
journy with that Prince. He's rude, mean and deivilishly handsom.   
That is not good... not good at all." Serenity while murmering  
several profanities about the forementioned Prince was being eyed  
curiously by that very Prince.  
"Do you always talk to yourself Princess?"  
Serenity's head shot up from what she was doing imediately and saw  
the object of her misery. You could almost see the fire in her eyes  
directed at Endymon, "No, and what do you care Highness? Why  
are you here?"  
"I, my dear, am here to escort you to the Dining Hall for evening  
meal," Endymon replied sarcastically.  
"I very well know my way to the Dining Hall! I do not need your   
presence along the way Highness," cried the angry Princess.  
Endymon was struck silent for a moment by the beauty of the angry  
Princess. Her cheeks flushed, eyes blazing with color and activity,  
lips in a very cute frown waiting for a reply. "Well Princess whether  
you like it or not Father wants me to escort you and that is what  
I shall do. So make yourself presentable and hurry so we won't keep  
His Majesty waiting."  
Serenity stood gaping at the now very comanding and regal looking  
Prince. As soon as the Prince noticed her gaping and smirked at her  
she snaped out of her reverie, blushed, grabed a dress and ran into  
her personal washroom. When she emerged she was wearing a light pink  
silk emperial cut gown, that shimmered when hit by the light, and   
light pink earbobs. Her lips had a light covering of pink rouge and  
she had pink blush and a small amount of eyeshadow. Serenity's hair  
was styled in its usual buns with streamers of hair coming out of  
them, but the buns had two pinks ribbons tied around them. The look   
was one of delecate beauty and innocence.  
"You look beautiful Princess..."  
Serenity looked down to her feet wich adorned pink silk slippers,  
blushed and whispered a "Thank you."  
Endymon held out his arm and she accepted his unspoken invatation and  
truse by lacing her arm through his. "Shall we go Princess?"  
"Of corse sir" and for the first time she smiled at him, and he   
loved it. 


	6. Chapter 5

Serenity  
Chapter 5  
By PrincessLittle_Serenity  
Email @ buffynamil@hotmail.com  
Website @ http://www.crosswinds.net/~plsere/  
  
  
She was in the dining hall. Being showered with questions and   
suggestions from the King and her friends. They all implied that  
she liked the Prince, but she still wasn't sure. True that one   
compliment had been sweet which led to the silent truse, but with   
so many nosey people and constant inquiries she wasn't sure how  
long the truse was going to last. Neither of them liked people  
picking at their lives. The King would look worriedly at the two  
off and on throughout the meal, however the only one who noticed  
was Endymon.   
The King was slightly worried that Endymon and Serenity might   
never fall in love, but they had to, they were *The Destined*.  
Still he wasn't sure... he knew how stubborn both could be.   
He was surprise when Serenity didn't put up that much of a fight  
over the betrothal. Kenji didn't even experiance her wrath, which  
was extreamly odd. She was mostly a cheery person with a beautiful  
personality, but when she gets stubborn she's practically immoble   
to the idea, it was her way period. When she got angry... that is  
somting you don't want to see.. very, very bad thing that is. You  
could almost feel sorry for the person who ticks her off but, you  
can not because normally they brought it on themselves. 'Serenity,   
was an intriging puzzle, Endymon is in over his head' the king   
thought humorusly.  
The King knew that the Lady was in the room, hidden somewhere   
looking over The Destined, tring to see any early signs of love,   
and himself, for any signs of backing out of forcing Serenity and   
Endymon into marrage. He wondered when Lady would make her existance  
known to Endymon and Serenity. She would have to for the profecy to  
be fulfilled, if it wasn't... well thats not something to dwell on.  
It truly isn't.  
Back to the subject, Serenity, she was lost in questions about her  
future husband. He had puzzled her since their first meeting. He was  
rude at times, arrogent even, but in her chambers he was humorus and  
kind. However she didn't like his his humor at the time but thinking  
about it over meal quietly to herself he meant no harm. 'It shall be  
fun tring to figure out Prince Endymon,' Serenity thought.  
Endymon was in his own thoughts of the Lady Serenity. Although she  
was now a Princess by decree of the King, that may I remind you was   
only done so she and he could Endymon. He wondered what his father  
had planed.. the King kept making worried glances at the two of them  
worriedly. He almost wondered if he regreted the whole thing, but if  
the king did regret it why where they still betrothed? 'Oh well I  
guess I shall think on that later' Endymon thought.  
  
~*~/\~*~ ~*~/\~*~ ~*~/\~*~ ~*~/\~*~ ~*~/\~*~  
  
Authors Note  
Ok thats it for the 5th chapter. I've hinted twards several things  
and I plan on shedding some light on the actual things soon. I want   
to thank the people who e-mailed me! You are so nice! Thank you!   
I would write more but seeing as how its 2 am I think I'm going to   
bed.  
Love you,  
PrincessLittle_Serenity 


	7. Chapter 6

Serenity  
Chapter 6  
PrincessLittle_Serenity  
Serenity@angelsenshi.com  
http://www.angelsenshi.com  
(http://www.crosswinds.net/~plsere - Angelic Scouts (until the 8th or   
9th maybe a little later then that))  
  
Authors Note: Seems like it took forever fo this one huh? well for your   
wait I have desided to clear up the mysteries from earlier chapters.   
Oh an for those of you who go to Angelic Scouts I will be moving the site   
within the next week or two to my new DOMAIN http://www.angelsenshi.com/  
Now that will be a collective of my sites so it will be in a subdirectory. I have   
the basics of the page done. Why dont you go check it out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was an evil presence in the room... so dark and murderous that it would  
bring you to your knees and beg for mercy even if there was no one there. Then   
there was her laughter, it was distinctly female, so hideous that even the most  
evil of criminals would tremble in fear. Something moved in the room and there   
was the source of the laughter and of the evil, revieled...  
Serenity woke with a muffled scream (from the pillow she had her face burried  
under to hide from the dream). Trembling with fear she wiped the sweat from   
her golden brow and and looked wildly around the room hopeing that the evil girl  
hadn't followed her from her slumber to the waking world.  
"Relax Child... The Servent of Darkness has not yet been freed... you are safe," a   
lady's soft soothing voice came from near the window. The Lady was about 5'6''  
and had silver hair tied into two buns on the top of her head with two streams of  
hair esacping each bun. She wore a silver shimmering dress that was higlighted   
beautifully by the moon shining through the window. The Lady, sencing Serenity's   
questioning thoughts spoke, "My name, dear, is Selenity, Goddess of the Moon.   
To Rowland I am the Lady of the Moon. At first he thought I was of the Light but  
I told him that that was not true for there is only one Lady of the Light and Lord   
of the Light, and that I am neither. He was really quite cute when I first met him..  
Oh.. hehe silly me I'm rambling on. Go on dear ask me anything you wish to know."  
"Who was that lady... in my dream? She was so dark and evil, so full of hatred.."  
Serenity saddened at the question, "That my dear was one of the brightest   
people to serve the light, turned dark. She was to serve the Lady of the Light..  
a very very high position, might I say, but she grew jelous and bitter so... the Lady  
of Darkness fed her body with evil and made her the most powerful of servents.   
She is now the Vestle of the Lady of Darkness, known as Queen Metalia. The Vestle  
is known as Lady Beryl. Beryl has no powers here on Earth yet. Metalia is not strong  
enough to give her to much here in the Mortal Plane on Earth. And yes dear the same  
Beryl as the one who you would play with as children. She fell in love with the Lord  
of the Light. The Lady's bethrothed."  
"Wait a miniute... Beryl is in love with Endymon so how can she love two men and claim  
to love them at all."  
"Oh innocent child," Serenity said quietly, "You have so much to learn... The Lord of   
the Light IS Endymon, he is one of the Chosen Two otherwise known as the Chosen   
Ones."  
"But he's betrothed to me... I can't be this Lady of the Light you speak of... I am only   
a Woman and am not to be so highly valued" Serenity said frantically.  
"But you, daughter, ARE the Lady of the Light and you are my daughter. You are highly  
valued because without you there would be no light. You are what keeps the universe in   
balance You are born again once every Mellenia to ensure that life survives. But this time  
is different. This time you are to become Immortal like me and you will be Ruler of Earth  
and all that is good. With Endymon, your soulmate, by your side you can do anything. But  
to become Immortal and insure that goodness servives you must defete the Coming   
Darkness that is Metallia." Serenity finished regally. "I must go now dear... the sun will  
rise soon... Keep in mind the tings that i've told you, be strong, we will meet again when  
the night is clear and the moon is smiling." And so she dissapeared leaving a gapemouthed  
Princess Serenity, Lady of the Light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So what ya think? Was it worth the wait or did it suck totally? Let me know. Hehe  
and did you notice that I had Beryl a god person before an evil one. Thats different, ne?  
-PrincessLittle_Serneity 


End file.
